Snippets
by Mischievious Kiss27
Summary: A collection of drabbles for beccadrawsstuff's Danny Phantom Theme-A-Day calendar. Currently Playing: Free Day. Some ideas are good, and some are only good in theory. Complete.
1. Bruises

**AN: And so, here we go! This is the beginning of 31 days of prompts from beccadrawsstuff's Theme-A-Day calendar!**

**First off: Tucker and Sam in _Bruises._**

* * *

She was always covered in band-aids these days. There wasn't any choice, really; if her parents saw them, they'd fly into a panic and start a witch hunt against whoever dared hurt their daughter. Her grandmother was shrewd, and would see through any lies she tried to pass off.

So she changed the coverings daily, making sure that no sign of the black and blue skin could peek out and expose her activities, her other life. The one thing she couldn't risk them finding out about, because it wasn't only her neck on the line, and she would never risk exposing Danny so carelessly.

Sam glared down at the band-aids, feeling like a mummy blanketed in secrets.

oOo

He was always wearing long sleeves, so it was easier to keep his mother complacent, giving out excuses of late night LAN parties and sleepovers at the Fentons. She gave out her scoldings, but thankfully let him be.

He didn't tend to pay them much attention; as the tech guy, he got off pretty lucky. Luckier than Sam or Danny anyway. But he had his moments, his screw-ups; so he bore the marks of their struggles as well. However, he looked on them with a sort of pride. They were marks of bravery, signs that he'd suffered alongside his best friends rather than let them fight things out on their own.

Tucker pulled his sleeve back down, wandering downstairs to see if dinner was ready yet.

* * *

**Because Danny isn't the only one to walk away from battle with a few souvenirs. I hope you enjoyed!~**


	2. Flying

**AN: Day two is a GO!~**

* * *

It was so much more than the act itself. It was the feeling of relief, the burdens and worries falling away from him as the ground did the same. It was the heady joy as he threw himself against the wind, daring it to knock him out of the sky or letting it carry him away to wherever it would. It was the gravity pressing down on him, the fight against it as he defied the earth and the sun and the moon.

It was the letting go, the not having to think or struggle or do anything other than just be.

There were a lot of things Danny liked and disliked about being half ghost, but flying would always be his favorite.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Favorite Ship(Pompous Pep)

**AN: Quick note everyone! This all takes place two years after the events of dear Urchin of the Riding Star's "Stalkers and Scones". During one of sullarco's streams, we figured that, until Danny turned eighteen, he and Vlad kept the kisses all very chaste and legal: forehead, cheeks, back of the hand, all that good stuff. **

**But when Danny's 18th birthday rolls around? Well, all bets are off.~**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Stalkers and Scones!**

* * *

"Well, this is new," he quipped bemusedly, keys jangling as he lifted them out of his pocket. "It's not often I have an entourage waiting for me in the morning."

The silver-haired man leaning against the door smirked, pushing himself away as Danny approached. "Dear boy, does the word 'entourage' not bring to mind a group of squealing fanatics? Although, I'll take it as a compliment that you deem me so appealing." Rolling his eyes at Vlad's ego, Danny heard the lock click open and let the door swing in, shedding the light jacket he'd brought with him and hanging it on a hook by the entrance. Vlad followed him in, slipping up behind him and deftly tying the strings to his apron with practiced fingers. Danny moved behind the counter, fighting down a blush at the way Vlad's gaze stayed on him, and began setting out napkins and filling the utensil dispenser.

"Daniel, dear," Vlad drawled, making Danny look up from his work. "I was thinking, perhaps after your shift ends, we could have lunch at the bistro across town. I know you've been wanting to eat there, and since it _is _a special occasion..." And now they were at the heart of the matter. How could Vlad think he'd forget, especially after the way he'd acted last night before going home. Danny flushed at the memory of Vlad's lips brushing against his hands, his cheeks...his forehead...

"...niel? Daniel?"

Forget flushed, Danny's face was flaming red as he jerked his attention away from the thought of soft skin resting on his temple. "Sorry, uh, what was the question?" Ugh, really impressive, Fenton. Would it kill him to sound semi-intelligent around Vlad at least _some _of the time?

Vlad chuckled, lacing his elegant fingers around Danny's and rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand. "So flustered, and I haven't even given you your gift yet." Danny pouted, tugging his hand away a bit. "You know you don't have to get me anything," he said, letting Vlad slide his hand back towards him, curling his fingers around the businessman's affectionately. "In fact, I'd rather you didn't. It makes getting you a suitable gift that much more difficult." A futile effort; they'd been having this conversation for two years, and it never seemed to sink into Vlad's head. In fact, it tended to make him go to even more extravagant means.

For some reason, that put a devious smirk on the man's face, his eyes sparkling with a private joke. "I swear to you, dearest, I didn't pay a cent for it." What in the world...?

Vlad's hand released Danny's, trailing up his arm and leaving goosebumps in its wake, coming to rest on his cheek. Leaning into the contact, Danny's eyes slid closed and he gave a contented sigh, his own hand covering Vlad's. He didn't see Vlad's lids slide half-closed, didn't see him lean forwards over the counter. He only felt the soft, timid brush of lips against his before they sealed his mouth closed. Danny gasped lightly in surprise, Vlad taking the chance to slip his tongue into the younger man's mouth and languidly stroke the other it found.

They lingered for a single, perfect moment; a moment Danny wished he could capture and just keep forever. And then it was over, and Vlad let his forehead rest against Danny's, both of them panting lightly and feeling punch-drunk from the overwhelming wave of pure emotion running wild through them. Danny broke the silence with a low chuckle, running a finger over his lips. "Wow... you never fail to deliver, do you, Vlad." Less a question, more a compliment.

Vlad grinned smugly, trailing a finger down Danny's jaw and coming to rest lightly on his bottom lip. "When it comes to you, little badger, anything less than perfection is out of the question." He pulled a five-dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to a still-dazed Danny. "Just a cappuccino today, love. I'd rather save my appetite for later." Throwing Danny a wink, Vlad proceeded to take his usual place near the counter, watching Danny bustle about.

To his credit, Danny managed to hide the grin until his back was turned, heating up the milk for Vlad's drink. Vlad really should have gotten something to eat, because after two years of playing it safe, Danny didn't intend for either of them to see the inside of that bistro today.

* * *

**And then they proceeded to make out like teenagers in the back of Vlad's limo. Hope you enjoyed!~**


	4. Crossover(ParaNorman)

AN: This entire thing is in ghost language, which became a huge thing on tumblr after someone(can't remember who) figured that Danny might, as a ghost, speak a whole other language without realizing it, at least until someone points it out. I figured that Norman might suffer from the same thing.~

* * *

"_**So...I've been saying everything in a different language all this time, without even realizing?"**_

"_**Yep. I know, pretty bizarre, especially when it leaks into the rest of your life. Can't tell you how much trouble I've gotten in for handing in assignments entirely in ghost speak."**_

"_**Wait, is that normal? Am I going to start doing it too?!"**_

"_**Well...it kind of depends. I mean, I'm part-ghost, so maybe it just affects me a lot more because it's ingrained in my subconscious. That's what Jazz thinks, anyway. But as long as you have someone who can call you out on it, you should be fine. ...by the way, what's with the shiner, kiddo? Trouble with Alvin again?"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**It's okay. You don't have to tell me."**_

"_**It's just... does it ever get better?"**_

"_**...No. Not really. But now that you have people to confide in, it'll get easier to deal with. Just...just make sure not to push your friends away, Norman. Being like this is hard enough, but going it alone? I don't even want to imagine."**_

"_**Okay. Hey, can you show me that ice thing again? I've always wanted to make a snowman in the middle of summer, just to see the look on people's faces."**_

"_**Heh, sure."**_

* * *

I just really love the idea of Danny playing big brother figure to Norman, since they're both ostracized for their connection to ghosts. Hope you enjoyed!~


	5. Vlad

**AN: Vladdie's always going to be my favorite villain. This is set right before the events of Kindred Spirits.**

* * *

None of the ghosts in his employment could understand it. Even Skulker, with all his diatribe of "the hunt", didn't comprehend Vlad's intentions.

"You're always complaining about how much the whelp infuriates you. Why in the world would you want to keep him around, let alone make a _copy_?"

They didn't get it. They didn't see the boy's leering face, his mirth at Vlad's repeated attempts and repeated failures. They didn't hear his mocking laughter every time Vlad mentioned his plans for the boy and his mother. They didn't feel the twisting of the knife in his heart when the boy denounced him as a fruitloop, called him lonely and pathetic and said that he would never get what he wanted and would remain alone for the rest of his life.

He still intended to have his perfect half-ghost son, but this was about more than just getting what he wanted.

No, Daniel had made this personal.

* * *

**Vlad you're never going to get him to love you that way, romantic or otherwise.~ Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Redesign

**AN: This takes place after Phantom Planet.~**

* * *

"No. Absolutely not. NO, Tucker."

"Oh come on, Danny. Is your pride really that important? It's just for one day, and then I'll never ask you for anything again!"

"..."

"...Okay, I won't ever ask you for anything like _this _ever again. But still, just ONE DAY, Danny. Think of how happy you'll be making them!"

"If that's the case, then why don't _you _do it?"

"Because I'm not the celebrity here, and _you're _the one they asked for. By name, I might add. Come on, dude, don't think I don't remember Jazz forcing us into all those tea parties in kindergarten and first grade. How is this any different?"

"Because Jazz wasn't dogging my every step with a camera shoved in my face, with the intention of showing the entire thing on major news stations! It'll be on the NEWS, Tucker. Where the entire city and probably the entire COUNTRY will see it! Can you not understand how embarrassing that is?"

"Not half as embarrassing as the fuss you're making over this! You knew when your secret came out that people would probably approach you asking for these kinds of things, why can't you just suck it up and play along for a little while? These kids really look up to you, this is a dream come true for them. You're the embodiment of fighting against all odds and coming out on top; can't you go and show them that it's worth it to keep fighting, give them a little hope to hold onto when they need it? "

"...Dammit, Tucker, you could at least play fair. Alright, fine, but...do I really have to wear _that_?"

oOo

"And in other news, our cameras happened upon quite the heartwarming scene at Amity Park Medical today! Our own local hero Danny Phantom, also known as Danny Fenton, was spotted taking part in a tea party with the young ladies of the pediatric cancer ward, clad in a lovely redesign of his signature suit! I know the nurses seemed to be getting a kick out of the affair, with a few asking Mr. Fenton for the name of his dressmaker!"

"He was such a good sport about it, though, wasn't he Tiffany? Never lost the smile off his face once!"

"That's right Lance. And now, in sports…"

* * *

**Danny just shut up and get the dress on, you have children to entertain.**

**Hope you enjoyed!~**


	7. Favorite AU

**AN: This is an excerpt from the Glee AU I'm working on, details of which are on my homepage. The pairing is Pitch Pearl.**

**And without further ado, the first time Phantom gets slushied.~**

* * *

Phantom spluttered as another clump of ice fell to the sink, water dripping into his eyes. He grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser next to him, swiping at his face as the boy next to him ran more water through his hair to rinse the color out.

"Ugh...how can the teachers here let people get away with that? It's completely barbaric," he grumbled. Danny gave him a sympathetic smile as he scrubbed at a particularly stubborn spot. "It's always the problem of hear-say. Your word against a star football player's isn't worth much, especially not in this school." A final gush of water dropped over his head, and Phantom shivered at the drops running down the back of his neck. "There, I think that's all of it," Danny said, wiping off Phantom's hair with a towel. "Well, I guess you can call that your official welcome to Casper High. You know," he mused. "For a first slushie, that wasn't _too _bad."

Phantom sent him a dry look. "Speak for yourself."

Danny sent him a smirk, gathering up the paper towels to throw away. "Oh trust me, it could've been a lot worse. They could've ganged up on you, or mixed something nasty into it like rock salt. But for a newbie, you did quite admirably. No striking back or anything."

Phantom snorted. "That's just because I was so shocked; I _should _go back out there and kick their asses."

"Sounds like a great way to get the entire football team and cheerleading squad gunning for you."

"You say that like I should be afraid of them. Have you SEEN my sister? Trust me, they're small fry in comparison to being regularly threatened with a guitar to the head."

Danny let out a laugh, picking up the bag lying on the floor and handing it to Phantom. "Well, if that's the case, you might just make it out of here alive." The tardy bell rang, and Phantom groaned. Late for class in his first week, lovely. "Don't worry, just tell the teacher that you got slushied," Danny said. "They may not do anything to stop it, but most of them are pretty cool about giving people a break. See you later, unless we end up having another makeover." Another amused twinkle of blue eyes, and Danny was gone.

Phantom flung his bag over his shoulder and left the boy's restroom, those eyes burning through his mind all the way to class.

* * *

**Bonding over your shared geek status...cuties. And the sister he's speaking of? Ember.**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	8. Tucker

**AN: Eh, I don't even know anymore.**

* * *

It was no secret among the three that Tucker had a certain..._weakness _when it came to wielding power. When Desiree had given him ghost powers, his jealousy and rage had consumed him, and it nearly cost Danny his life. When Hotep-ra had bestowed him with the ancient scepter, he'd gone mad with control, forcing his fellow students and teachers to slave away for him and almost trapping them all under the rule of a traitorous mummified ghost.

So it stood to pass that, when Tucker was named the new mayor of Amity Park after the asteroid crisis, Danny and Sam were understandably wary. It seemed, however, that their fears were unfounded, and as time passed, Mayor Foley proved to be quite adept to his position.

Every so often, though, Danny would hear his secretary complaining about the mayor's "obsessive attempts to institute 'Miniskirt Fridays.'"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!~**


	9. Sam

**AN: Set during "Beauty Marked".**

* * *

She was a strong girl, a strong person. How many times had she repeated that to herself, especially in the last year and a half? She wasn't like those giggling airheads Danny and Tucker drooled over, the ones who would be more than happy to sit tight and wait for someone else to bring them happiness. No, Sam Manson was more than capable of taking care of herself just fine, thank you.

Which was why she was currently trapped in a time-frozen Arthurian castle, counting down the minutes until she'd be forced to wed a psychotic dragon with serious sexism issues.

Sam huffed angrily, glaring around at the fussy room she'd been locked away in. One door that she couldn't go through thanks to this stupid crown, and one window that she also couldn't get through and even if she _could, _it was at least a 50 foot drop. Perfectly trapped.

She watched as Dora swept up the formerly beautiful glass slippers and made her way out, hissing that this Prince Aragon '_always gets what he wants_'. Sounded no different than Paulina or Star or any of the other spoiled girls on the A-list. A bottle of black ink with a quill sticking out caught her eye, and she smirked.

She'd made her entire high school career out of rebelling against what other people wanted her to be. This wasn't really any different.

* * *

**Sam...they're not JUST giggling airheads. See this is why you irritate half the phandom. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed!~**


	10. Western

**AN: This idea comes from the mind of dear MamaMikuSays, who is, might I add, the best brainstorming partner ever.~**

* * *

_BANG BANG!_

"You won't get away from me!"

The sheriff aimed his weapon carefully, aiming for the bandit's horse so there'd be no escape. They couldn't outrun him on foot after all! He steered his trusty steed to the right, ducking behind a tavern and racing past them, unseen and ready to jump out and cut the outlaws off before they could leave town.

Just a little closer..._there!_

"Whoa there, Danny boy," Jack exclaimed as his young son came barreling into his knees. "Where's the fire?"

Water guns facing the sky, Danny craned his neck up to look at his father, then gave a mischievous grin as he scrambled back, now pointing his weapons at Jack's face. "Stick 'em up," he crowed.

* * *

**If little boy!Danny starts taking over this Phandom, you'll hear no complaints from me.**

**Hope you enjoyed!~**


	11. Favorite Ghost

**AN: Yeah I couldn't choose a single favorite ghost, so I went with the cutest ghost.~**

* * *

It wasn't as if it was really a shock; he'd known it was coming, thanks to that horrible peek into his alternate future. They'd been making eyes at each other ever since the Christmas Truce party. Every ghost from the Ectopusses to Clockwork had been talking about how it would happen any day now.

"We have bestowed on her the name Box Lunch, as it is only befitting that she carries on our great legacies!"

"Yes, and...dearie, we were wondering if you would be so kind as to accept the title of 'Godfather'. After all, if she's under your protection, few would dare even go near her with ill intentions."

"INDEED! For we are assured that you would protect her with even more ferocity than you do the humans! I am the Box Ghost!"

This? This, he hadn't anticipated.

* * *

**I just really want Danny and Box Lunch to have a bond. I love fics where he's named her godfather or something like that.**

**Hope you enjoyed!~**


	12. Maddie

**AN: So here's one for everyone's favorite BAMF of a mom. Happy Mother's Day!~**

* * *

"Danny, get the lead out, you're going to be late!"

"I'm going, I'm going! Jeez Jazz, why don't you give me some credit, I'm not seven anymore!"

"Could've fooled me..."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, nothing!"

Ah, nothing like the morning rush to wake up an entire household. Maddie sipped her coffee and watched as her children bickered while they rushed about, both scrambling for last minute assignments and a quick breakfast. Her brilliant daughter off to the local community college(they still couldn't fathom why she refused all of the offers to prestigious universities to stick close to home. Harvard and Yale had been her dream; it had been more than obvious that she couldn't wait to leave for a place where she wasn't automatically known as the kooky ghost-hunters' daughter), her son headed to Casper High with his friends, hurriedly finishing the English worksheet he'd forgotten the night before.

It was this clamor and chaos that gave Maddie a sense of peace, ironic as it was. It was proof that her family, while all still caught up in their own thoughts and interests, was capable of acting just as any other. Her children squabbling like any other siblings, her husband finishing his breakfast while looking over the paper and mail. She never minded their...odd occupation as ghost hunters, not in the least, but she sometimes worried about how it affected her children. How Jazz rolled her eyes and huffed at their enthusiasm over new inventions, how Danny was still occasionally bullied for his relation to the town wack-jobs, and how it seemed to cause him to skip classes quite a bit.

But in the morning, when Jazz gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and Danny tried to duck a muss of the hair from his father as he ran out the door, Maddie could pretend that the world was at peace, at least for a little while.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Picture Day

**AN: In which I attempt to be humorous and fail miserably.**

* * *

"Oh, um...wow, that's- that's really something."

"Pffffft- ahahahahaha! Dude, that's the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"Oh shut up, both of you! This isn't funny, what are people going to say when they see this? Or worse, what'll my _parents _say?"

"Calm down, Danny, there's always Retake Day."

"But what if it happens again? I'm already the son of the town freaks around here, I don't need this on top of that, Sam!"

"Dude, it's fine. We can just start a rumor that you're a vampire!"

"TUCKER I SWEAR TO-"

"Will you two knock it off? Tucker, quit making fun of him, he's got a point. And Danny, seriously, chill. Everything's going to be alright. I mean, what're the chances of you going involuntarily intangible in front of the camera twice in a row?"

* * *

**Eh. I tried and therefore no one can criticize me.**

**Hope you enjoyed!~**


	14. Dani

**AN: Time for some Sweet Substitution(seriously though, can we pick a new ship name? I don't like thinking of Dani as a substitute for Danny).~**

**Warning, femslash(ValeriexDani)**

* * *

"Hold for a few more seconds!"

'_Easy for her to say,_' Dani mentally groaned, straining her core to maintain the energy shield just a little longer. She thought after practicing the same routine for so long, the power would come more easily; shouldn't she be farther along by now?

The shield flickered, and she clutched at the energy surging through her. _3 more seconds..._

"3...2...1! That's time!"

Her arms fell to the side, and Dani doubled over as the energy disappeared. She gasped for breath as her teacher approached, clapping her hands in approval. "Much better than usual," Valerie said, a smile easily heard in her voice. "Keep practicing and the energy will snap to action like it's second nature."

"Is that what you kept telling yourself after Technus bonded the suit onto you?"

A smack to the top of the head for her snark. "Keep that up and you're having takeout. Now come on, our reservations are at seven." And with a click of her heels, Valerie was soaring off towards the apartment the two shared, Dani following behind at a slower pace, thinking of the new dress hidden in the back of her closet.

If she played her cards right, tonight was the night that Valerie stopped looking at her as just a kid under her tutelage, and saw her as a confident, _attractive_ young woman. Provided, of course, that she hadn't inherited Danny's dorkiness with women.

* * *

**Gah, I need more practice writing Dani. Hope you enjoyed!~**


	15. Ectoplasm

**AN: In which I try to be dramatic and fail miserably.~**

* * *

"OUCH! That hurt! If you're going to shoot at me, can't you at least just knock me out in one shot?"

"Quit your bellyaching, ghost punk, and hold still!"

Another blast, and Danny went plummeting, slamming into the ground hard enough to leave a Danny-sized crater. He struggled to get back to his feet as footsteps drew closer, the whine of ecto-blasters charging sending chills of fear down his spine, but only managed to raise himself on his elbows before he felt a barrel press to his head.

"End of the line, ghost kid," Maddie snarled, tightening her grip on the gun. Danny held his hands up in a desperate bid for mercy. "Hey, don't I get to speak in my own defense," he said shakily, flinching when the cold metal pressed harder against his temple for the cheeky response. But Maddie didn't reply; in fact, she was being unusually quiet. He opened his eyes, and followed her stunned gaze down to his side, where a large gash provided a steady flow of glowing ectoplasm, mixed with...

Eyes bulging, Danny took advantage of her shock and fled, leaving Maddie to stare after him, gun clattering to the ground. The sound of her husband's pounding feet and heaving breath grew closer, and when he drew to a halt beside her, she turned and stared at him with a face even paler than Danny's.

"Jack, he...he had _blood _in his ectoplasm..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!~**


	16. Future

**AN: Because Clockwork needs some love.**

* * *

It was rare that the Time Master focused on a single time line, and rarer still gave his attention to a single being.

When the first half-blood was born those two short decades ago, there'd been agony, raging fire; a being whose anger and deep bitterness would bring the world a cover of untold darkness. The misery spread across the man's entire life, coloring his every thought and action, and Clockwork was not above admitting it concerned him.

And then, a star, so very blinding in its brilliance, burst into life. One of the brightest lights he'd seen in untold centuries. His kindness, his pure soul, washed away the darkness it came in contact with, and breathed new life into dying pockets of the worlds. He could see the gap healing, see acceptance and love flowing between the divide; driving together two species so different, yet so very much alike.

Clockwork smiled, and watched over the boy who would one day be hailed as the hero that brought peace to both worlds.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!~**


	17. Jealousy

**AN: Some hinted Pitch Pearl for my dear Queen Trance.~**

* * *

It wasn't often he acknowledged emotions, or that he had them.

After all, he didn't exist as a separate entity. Not to them at least. As far as they knew, Phantom was just another facet of Fenton, another face. Indistinguishable from the original, and certainly without his own thoughts, his own mind.

His own heart.

And most of the time, he was content to remain that way. He was a ghost, he had no use for emotion or feelings mucking everything up. Leave that for the humans.

And yet, it was the boy who managed to break through the cold that permeated him. Who filled him with warmth and light, things he hadn't felt since his life ended so long ago. So sue him, he'd become a mite territorial over the boy whose body he shared.

His lip curled as the goth girl slipped her arm through his. She caused him the most grief, with her ridiculous ideologies about good and evil, shoving Danny into the role of a hero with no thought as to the consequences he'd suffer.

Hot envy bubbled to the surface, and he retreated further into Danny's subconscious, doing his best to block out the joyful laugh that _he _hadn't caused.

* * *

**Oh dear, careful there Phantom. Jealousy never led to anything good.**

**Hope you enjoyed!~**


	18. Mind Control

**AN: Oh dear, phantomrose96 and the angst crew are getting to me...**

**This takes place in canon universe, with the alteration of Danny's parents finding out about his ghost half early on, thinking that he's stolen their son, and have chased him out of town right into Freakshow's waiting arms.**

* * *

The ever-present fog wasn't so bad, once you got used to it. It was kind of like flying, only without having to think of where you were headed. You didn't have to decide anything, or feel anything, or be anything other than what he wants you to be.

And it's better than remembering. When the fog was there, you didn't have to recall angry yelling, the intense pain of the ectoblast ripping into your skin. You didn't have to think of the tears and the agonizing rejection. You didn't have to remember how they chased you out of the city limits with guns pointed at your head, screaming for you to bring back their son.

But sometimes...sometimes the floodgates didn't catch everything, and the memories would trickle through.

"_**MONSTER BEAST HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIS SKIN WHERE'S OUR SON WHERE'S OUR DANNY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WE'LL KILL YOU BRING BACK OUR CHILD"**_

It was alright though, because Master always found you sooner or later, and took everything away; all the pain and misery trickling off, until you're pleasantly numb.

So it wasn't such a bad way of life.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!~**


	19. Torture

**AN: Aaaaaand this is where the T rating kicks in. A torture of a different kind. ;)**

**Warning: kind of nsfw slash, Pitch Pearl**

* * *

He was so dead.

_Beyond _dead. This time, there wouldn't be anything left to come back as a ghost.

A finger teased its way up his side, as if sensing the homicidal thoughts. Danny squirmed in his seat, jaw clenched so he wouldn't let out any sound. God knew the last thing he needed was to moan like a whore in the middle of Lancer's class with no explanation, never mind that the ghost teasing him would pay dearly for it later and wouldn't even care. A hand feathered against his stomach, and he sucked in a quiet breath.

_'Goddammit, Phantom... I know you get bored, but can't you at least wait until there aren't any **witnesses**?'_

The ghost chuckled in his ear, cold breath blowing lightly over the back of his neck and sending shivers up and down his spine. "If it's bothering you so much, make me stop," came the teasing whisper. Smug bastard, he _knew _Danny was still on thin ice after so many missed classes and assignments. One more outburst would stick him with a suspension and a major grounding; exactly what Phantom wanted, so Danny wouldn't have to leave their room.

Or their bed.

Nails dug into the sides of his desk as the hand on his stomach sank lower, brushing up against the bulge in his jeans and forcing out a quiet keen. Sam looked at him funnily, but it didn't seem like anyone else had heard him.

He bit his lip, eyes glancing at the clock on the far wall. Halfway through class, so if they hurried...

"Mr. Lancer, may I use the restroom?"

Fuck it. He might be in for a world of trouble later, but they'd at least get something out of it.

* * *

**Such a little tease. He'll pay for it later, I assure you.**

**Hope you enjoyed!~**


	20. Cujo

**AN: Set during Shades of Gray, after the second fiasco at Axion Labs.~**

* * *

Danny sighed, passing through the wall away from the scene in Axion Labs. '_Well, that went well,_' he thought sardonically. Now Valerie hated him, or at least, hated the Ghost Boy, more than ever; all because of a little dog that wasn't even his!

He landed himself in a tree, not yet wishing to go back and face Sam's sarcastic comments. Would it be so hard for the universe to give him a break, just for once? He was doing the best he could with these powers, considering he had no formal training(and he didn't care WHAT Vlad could offer him, he was _not _training under that fruitloop). Was it really too much to ask that something go his way?

"Bark, bark!"

Danny jerked out of his thoughts, glancing up to see the cause of all the trouble floating in front of him, tensed to spring. Before Danny could even get out a command, the puppy pounced, sending them both tumbling to the ground to land in a sprawled out heap. He gave a groan in irritation, then started laughing as Cujo licked every inch of his cheek, tail wagging in excitement.

Maybe it wasn't all _that _bad. He'd always wanted a dog, anyway.

* * *

**A dork and his dog... somehow it's not supposed to be that weird.**

**Hope you all enjoyed!~**


	21. Handcuffs

**AN: And we continue with the borderline nsfw! More Pitch Pearl for your Pitch Pearl-ing pleasure, now with 20% more light bondage!**

* * *

"Not gonna lie, Fenton, I'm a little out of my comfort zone here."

A chuckle from his right. "What's wrong, hero? Afraid of being at the mercy of a weak little human?"

He scoffed, turning his head towards the source. "With as many weapons as you have hidden in your room? I should probably be thankful you're not like your parents."

A sweep of a finger across his sternum. He arched into it, trying to follow as it pulled away. He grumbled and pulled at the restraints again. The little brat was enjoying this way too much.

"Fenton, are you actually planning on getting started sometime this century? Or before I say to hell with it and break these cuffs myself?"

"Well, that _would _be a problem...if you could actually break them."

…

"You didn't."

"Oh, I did." Danny let a smirk crawl across his face, fingering the key as he observed his cuffed and blindfolded lover. "Fenton anti-ghost cuffs. You're all mine tonight, Phantom."

"I suggest you brace yourself."

* * *

**Yeaaaaah, I can't really into sexual situations.**

**Hope you enjoyed!~**


	22. Valerie

**AN: I don't write about Valerie near as much as I want to.**

* * *

Ah, another one.

Every now and again, she'd run across them; the little tokens of her old life. Before everything had flipped around and landed her on the bottom of the social grapevine. They weren't much to look at; a glittery hairpin from Paulina, a picture of her and Kwan at the yearly carnival with Star. She'd even found a blouse that managed to survive the purge for the yard sale when they'd moved.

She couldn't decide whether she liked finding them or not. It was like biting into a strawberry; sometimes they were wonderfully sweet and nostalgic, and sometimes they left a bitter taste in her mouth. She could remember the bliss of not having to worry about if they would have food on the table until the next time both paychecks came in; but with it, came memories of abusing others for the fun of it, and the shallow way she'd looked at others, as if they were less than human for not being as pretty or popular or as rich.

There was the loss of her innocent view of the world, of not being involved with ghosts and revenge and mind games. There was the way she'd learned to stand on her own two feet, of learning the value of working for something and earning it herself.

Valerie had come a long way from the girl she used to be, and she honestly wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!~**


	23. Family

**AN: I don't think you guys realize just how much I _love _the very idea of the Christmas Truce.**

* * *

It was, beyond a doubt, the oddest thing he'd ever witnessed. Every ghost in this endless world, almost every enemy he'd ever had, every ghost he'd ever called _amiko_; all of them gathered together, toasting a peaceful Christmas with glasses raised and smiles present.

He'd never thought of the ghosts as sentimental, but this tradition meant the world to them; enough so that Walker had brandished his cuffs menacingly when he'd scoffed at attending. The thought of spending Christmas having to fight off guards to escape the jail wasn't all that appealing, so he'd quickly agreed.

Besides, there was something else that pulled him to the festivities; something that had become more pronounced since he arrived, much as he tried to ignore it. A warmth deep in his chest, a feeling of belonging as he laughed with Skulker and Dora at Vlad's sour expression upon getting caught under the mistletoe with Klemper. It was so easy to forget that these beings were technically his kin when they were battling, but the enforced ceasefire of the Truce let him shed his tense attitude, and connect with the motley family he'd been thrown into a year ago.

It was odd, but it was his.

* * *

**I'm going to fill this phandom with Truce-fic warm fuzzies if it's the last thing I do.**

**Hope you enjoyed!~**


	24. Evil

**AN: Set during The Ultimate Enemy. A little description of the buildup to what creates Dark Dan.~**

* * *

Normally, he was dormant within the others' mind, so the pain wasn't immediately obvious. It was like there was a rodent, scratching at his subconscious to be noticed.

And then, something stabbed his chest.

Although he had no mouth, he screamed as loudly as he could, begging for it to cease. There were _claws _rooting around, trying to wrench him out of the body he inhabited. Hadn't he been through enough already? Doing his best to survive the onslaught of emotional turmoil after losing everyone his human half cared for; was the universe truly turned against him, sending wave after wave of tragedy until he had nothing left to give?

The pain gave way to rage. _NO. I am MORE than this._

A flash of light, and he was being held aloft by Masters, his hands covered by monstrous-looking gloves. Again the elder halfa was sticking his nose where it didn't belong. The hot anger intensified, and he threw the man away from him, letting out a small cry as the claws ripped from his form. He could feel ectoplasm dripping from his chest, leaving a trail on the floor as he approached the gloves glinting in the laboratory's lights.

Since Masters liked disassembling people so much, perhaps he should return the favor.

* * *

**I see Dan's creation as a product of more pain and anger than actual evil, at least at first. He was just a boy who'd been hurt so badly that he'd set the world on fire, if it meant taking the pain away.**

**Hope you enjoyed!~**


	25. Genderbend

**AN: This is the first part of a two-parter, to be finished tomorrow!~**

**Contains genderbent Pitch Pearl.**

* * *

The first time, it was cute. Flattering, even, that someone was thinking of her enough to dress up for her.

And then it started getting a little out of hand.

She appreciated the thought, but Phantom's texts(and _pictures_) tended to err on the raunchy side, and with Mrs. Lancer breathing down her neck during class... Danni shuddered, imagining a shocked call leading to enraged parents bursting into the school. She was already considered a freak around here, a fiasco like that would give the others license to mock her for the rest of her life.

Not to mention what would happen if Paul and his plethora of raging Phantom fanboys got a hold of her phone. She'd be deader than dead.

_Bzzzt._

_'Oh **perfect **timing,' _she thought, glancing towards Lancer as she quietly slid her phone out underneath her desk.

And promptly wished she hadn't.

* * *

**Hahaha, cliffhanger! Phantom really needs to learn the concept of "school-appropriate", i.e. not sending your girlfriend sexts during classtime when she's pretty easily flustered.**

**Hope you enjoyed!~**


	26. Mr Lancer

**AN: I'm so sorry this is so late guys! We ended up having to call an ambulance for my dad on Sunday, and ever since it's just been a whirlwind of stress and I haven't been online basically at all in the past two days, but I'm sorry for making you wait for the conclusion! I hope I did it justice!**

**This is the second part of a two-parter that started with Genderbend. Everyone is still genderbent, so yes, Lancer is a woman.~**

* * *

The final bell of the day rang, and Marion Lancer gave a relieved sigh as her students rampaged out of the classroom to their freedom. It seemed like every day that passed was getting longer and longer, until she was as tempted to just sit and watch the clock tick closer to the end of the day as her kids were.

'_It's not like some of them seem to have anything better to do,_' she thought, grumbling to herself as she slid a stack of papers into her briefcase. This was the third time she'd caught Danniella Fenton on her phone in just two weeks, and this time, the young girl seemed to have been a step away from a full-out panic attack when she'd taken it up. Marion wasn't in the habit of nosing through her students private lives, but the way Danniella had reacted had been very odd. '_Surely mere high-school dramatics wouldn't warrant such a reaction._'

The truth was, for some time, Marion had been worried about the girl who'd been so promising at the beginning of the school year. She wasn't the most adept student when it came to areas of literature and such, but her thirst for knowledge was obvious, and her love of stargazing and astronomy was enthusiastic and infectious. And then, only a month into the semester, she'd suddenly taken a tailspin into a lackluster student who seemed to care little for her grades or her attendance, skipping out in the middle of class with the same excuses recycled over and over and rarely handing in work, let alone _completed _work. Most of the faculty had passed it off as just another case of a lazy teenager who just didn't care, but Marion couldn't help but notice the sag to Danni's shoulders every time she was handed a detention slip or a failing grade, and the stricken but resigned look on her face. She worried about the girl, worried that she was getting caught up in something nasty that was spiraling out of her control, if she'd ever held any to begin with. Surely that would explain such a sudden change?

Until, again, the girl threw everything she knew about her on its head, and began showing up to class more; not falling asleep during lectures and tests, handing in work that wasn't only complete, but correct. She was laughing more, standing up straighter, no longer looking as gaunt and haunted and worried as she had just the week before. The only difference was that now, she was getting caught texting on her cell phone an absurd amount of the time. It was like she'd suddenly decided to take a page out of Dashiell's book, and became glued to the electronic, acting like it was her first-born child and almost going into a panic whenever it was eventually taken up. It was the oddest thing Marion had witnessed in more than twenty years of teaching, and she honestly couldn't make heads or tails of Danni or her strange behavior.

'_You'd think at the rate she gets it taken away, she'd stop reacting that way at some point,_' she mused, rising from her chair and slinging the bag's strap over her shoulder, ready to head home and heat up a nice pot of tea before dinner. A loud clatter snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked down to the floor, where Danni's cell phone lay with the keyboard slid open. "I really should pay more attention," she grumbled, picking the phone up and snapping it closed. "One of these days I'm going to brea-"

…

'_...Oh my..._' Marion stared in shock at the screen, trying to piece together a coherent thought. Because she was NOT seeing the town heroine Phantom(_two Phantoms!_) in the slinkiest red lingerie she'd ever seen, crawling all over each other with a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths and staring at the camera with a come-hither look. It wasn't possible that she was reading a message that said "Hey babe, guess what trick I perfected just in time for your birthdayyy~"

This wasn't happening; it had to be a grading-induced nightmare.

'_I'm getting too old to deal with this kind of thing..._'

* * *

**Poor Lancer. That was more of Phantom than she ever wanted to see. The inspiration for this, by the way, came from a pic dear Zillenoise put up on her tumblr, which everyone needs to go check out because she's fabulous and her art is fabulous.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	27. Rituals

**AN: And here's today's theme fic! Story time: I wrote this back at the end of April, before the calendar was finalized, so the theme for today was still "Hide-and-seek". But I'm lazy and I liked this, so I decided to just use this instead of writing a new one, because it's still technically a ritual.**

**The game Danny's playing here is called Hitori Kakurenbo, or One Man Hide-and-Seek. It's a Japanese ritual for contacting spirits which uses a doll stuffed with rice, which is then supposed to be possessed by the spirit. However, Danny didn't read the instructions carefully enough...**

* * *

'_I'm gonna kill Sam._'

Danny squirmed, the feeling of the stuffing pressing against him becoming unpleasant. Why did he even listen to her when she got these plans?

'_This was such a dumb idea. Mental note: don't offer to look through new books from the Skulk and Lurk for 'boredom busters' anymore._'

The worst part was that he could barely even see out of the doll's eyes, nor could he move any part of the body. It was even worse than being shoved into the Fenton thermos! And because he was _so convincing _in getting his parents and sister out of the house for some "study time", he'd ensured that no help would be coming for the next three hours. And then he'd have to get Jazz away from his parents long enough to explain the situation and get Sam on the phone...

A low chuckle echoed through the dark room, halting his thoughts and sending a shiver up his spine.

"Oh, you foolish little boy. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to go poking into the occult?"

* * *

**If you don't get it, the dummy got himself sucked into the doll and left his own body behind for the spirit to possess.**

**Hope you enjoyed!~**


	28. Jazz

**AN: Oh wow this is getting put up at the last minute; literally half an hour before the next prompt goes up. I need to get on the ball.**

* * *

When Danny was born, Jazz had been entranced with the idea of a little brother; admittedly, it was mostly for the prospect of having someone to boss around and play dress up with. And when her father sat her down in the waiting room to give her a talk about "the responsibilities of being a big sister", she mostly brushed him off, already dreaming up different outfits and games(that she would lead, of course). She just hummed her assent when he pressed that it was her job to help look out for Danny, to help protect him. They were kids; what would they possibly need protection from?

Turned out, they needed protection more than she'd realized. Jazz had always recognized the brilliance in her parents, especially in her mother, but the rest of the world didn't quite see it that way. They looked at her family and saw a couple of crack-pot ghost hunting weirdos, and so they translated that into permission to pity their children, or in the case of her peers, openly mock them. She'd always been more popular around her age group, due to her willingness to sit down with someone and talk through their problems, so she didn't see much bullying; just teasing here and there.

Danny, however, was a different story. Jazz wasn't blind; she saw how often he got pushed around because of their parents, especially by that Dash Baxter kid. She could see how frustrated he was getting, but every time she tried to intervene on his behalf, he pushed her away and snapped that he wasn't a baby; that he could take care of himself and that she needed to quit sticking her nose in his life. She tried to tell herself that he was just embarrassed, and sooner or later he'd see reason and come to her for the help he needed. But then, things suddenly started getting worse; he was late for curfew constantly, shirking off his chores and homework and drawing away from everyone but his two best friends. He was moody and angry and so very touchy to any kind of assistance she tried to give him. It was like she could see him sinking further and further into the water, and she didn't have the equipment to keep his head above the waves.

So when a giant wasp ghost attacked her school(and was driven off by a young ghost boy), it was like a panic button went off in her head. Not only were ghosts _real_, they were also one more thing that she had to protect Danny from. No doubt that sooner or later her parents would anger the wrong specter and it would come after their children for retribution. She, at least, had no problem working the machinery and weapons their parents created, but Danny was so clumsy he would never be able to hold his own in a fight. Nor would she ever want to let him; this was her _baby brother_, and it was her job to protect him. Whether it was from bullies or ghosts or their own parents' insanity.

Maybe that's why Danny's transformation behind Elmer's Pharmacy had come as such a blow; it wasn't the first time she'd failed at something, but it was the one that hurt the most. She had promised to protect him, and she'd failed him as a sister in the worst possible way.

* * *

**Poor Jazz. No book in the world can teach you how to protect your baby brother from a world you don't have the first clue about.**

**Hope you enjoyed!~**


	29. Talent Trade

**AN: Oh wow I'm two days behind. How did that happen?**

**Anyway, the theme for today was talent trade(where I probably was supposed to do a drabble for a fanart), but gothiethefairy and I made a deal that we'd write something for each other, and she wanted more pompous pep Beauty and the Beast AU.~**

* * *

Danny poked his head out of the doorway, eyes scanning the area for Dash. "Is he gone?" Seeing no sign of the brute, he grabbed a bucket of chicken feed and made his way down the steps. "Can you imagine," he asked the animals milling about, huffing angrily. "He asked me to marry him. _Me!_ The husband of that boorish, brainless-"

"_Messieur Dashiel, can't you just see it," _he sang, wrapping a nearby towel around his head like a scarf. "_Messieur Dashiel, his little wife." _The bucket sailed into the air and clattered off the side of the barn.

"_No sir, not me, I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life!"_

Danny threw makeshift-scarf aside, running past the confused animals into the vast field behind their modest little house. It was his favorite place to come and read, or just to think, because it was so very beautiful. Even the king himself didn't have a view of the French countryside like he did, with lush trees reaching to the sky, a wide river winding through the forestry and making its way up through the mountains in the distance. It was nature at its finest, and Danny threw his arms out, taking it all in as he sang to whatever God he hoped was listening.

"_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere! I want it more than I can tell." _Danny sank to the ground, plucking a dandelion and running his fingers across the seeds. _"And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand," _he lilted, plucking them all and setting them free in the breeze. Watching as they sailed away, leaving him chained to the earth, wishing with all his heart that he could join them rather than be stuck in this town that saw him as nothing other than the oddball son of the oddball crackpot inventor. People whispered about him in town, he knew they did. He read, he was educated, and he wasn't content to follow in their expectations and settle down as the husband of one of the biggest idiots he'd ever met; he was odd, and so he was alone. If only there were someone in this Godforsaken village that understood how he felt, what he dreamed; he might even be able to tolerate living here if there were just _one person._

"_I want so much more than they've got planned..."_

* * *

**I feel for the kid, Dash ain't the brightest crayon in the box...or the cleanest...**

**Hope you enjoyed!~**


	30. Trio

**AN: I know this is like REALLY REALLY LATE, but in my defense there was a godawful tornado outbreak over the last few days, and I've been preoccupied.**

* * *

Running. It seemed like that was all they did sometimes. From ghosts, from prying eyes and ears, from people who either wanted to fawn over the ghost boy or tear him apart and study the remains.

They weren't perfect; playing superhero and sidekicks came with an entire universe of its own stresses and problems, and that was in addition to their already hectic lives as just teenagers. Contrary to popular opinion, they weren't a perfectly matched set every hour of every day; they fought and squabbled, sometimes seriously enough to send them their separate ways for a while.

But only for a while.

After Danny's secret was blown to the world, a lot of people assumed Sam and Tucker stuck around because they enjoyed the attention. Part of Danny Phantom's elite team of ghost-hunters; it was enough to turn anyone's head. Others speculated that fame would take its toll, and eventually split the trio up in heated arguments and bitter jealousy. But they didn't understand, not really.

As much as they ran from others, from themselves, they always ended up running right back to each other.

* * *

**Call me unimaginative, but Danny, Sam, and Tucker will always be my favorite trio in the show.**

**Hope you all enjoyed!~**


	31. Free Day

**AN: So here we are, at the last prompt! Better late than never. The idea for this comes from MamaMikuSays, and it's basically just Danny and Phantom from any random Pitch Pearl AU(take your pick), Danny and Plasmius from the Beauty and the Beast AU, and Danny and human!Vlad from the Tarzan AU forced into a random room together.**

**Bolded italics are ghost speak. Warning, I attempt to be funny and fail miserably.**

* * *

"Oh my god, you're not _**serious.**_ He's more than twenty years older than us...you, whatever! Do you even realize how disgusting that is?!"

"Like you're one to talk, you're dating _yourself_! Surely we're not that narcissistic! And would you _please _get him out of my personal space before I set Vlad on him?!"

"Terribly sorry, he's understandably confused at, er, essentially seeing himself. _**Daniel dear, you're making the other 'you' uncomfortable standing so close. He's threatening to sick that growling ghost on you."**_

"_**Ha! I'd like to see him try. I grew up in Skulker's deathtrap forest; I can take anything he throws at me."**_

"If you're both done talking about us in gibberish, my question still stands; who are you and how did you get here? Because I'm pretty sure it breaks the laws of the universe for all of us to be here at the same time, and I'd rather not cause the world to implode."

"...I won't even begin to pretend that I understood that, but as for my name...it's Daniel Fenton. I'm the only child of Jack Fenton, our town's inventor. And you would be?"

"Ugh, but that's impossible, because _his _name is Daniel Fenton, and he's CLEARLY the only sane Daniel Fenton around here! When I see Ghost Writer, I swear I'm gonna-"

"_**Vlad, do you think we could go grab a bite? I'm starving, and whatever that is smells really good..."**_

"I _beg _your pardon?! You didn't just call me insane, I know I'm not hearing this from a boy who's romantically involved with another version of himself!"

"It's better than sleeping with a man three times your age! God, do you even _have _standards where you come from? I'll bet he's no less a crazy old fruitloop in your world than he is here!"

"Uh, Phantom, maybe you shouldn't insult the growling seven-foot ghost that already looks extremely agitated..."

"_**I believe it best we stay here for now, dear, until we figure out how to get back to our own world. Besides, I'm sure Uncle will have something waiting by the time we return home."**_

"_**Bummer, these four are getting really irritating."**_

* * *

**There's no way it'd be anything other than a clusterfuck of them arguing over their life choices(and choices in partner).**

**And so that's it! I wanna thank everyone who stuck to the bitter end, and especially to those who reviewed! You guys are awesome, and I hope you've enjoyed!~**


End file.
